Pawprints
by TitanDragonfire
Summary: Kaiba was on a casual walk home when he runs into trouble. Things get a little furry. SK X OC Hiatus.
1. A Furry Situation

heka is the Egyptian word for magic or sorcery

* * *

Egyptian heka is a dangerous thing, in one of two things. First, it is deadly when called upon for lethal purposes, assassins of ancient times gifted with heka were dangerous and difficult to capture. The other form is in a more torturous status, disfiguring the body or changing the person or animal to what the caster wishes. Crossing a modern-day heka practitioner is a risk to one's life and soul. Never cross a heka will magician or you regret every moment you spent for centuries on end.

* * *

Seto Kaiba opened his foggy, cerulean eyes and felt the ground roughly rub against his body where he lay sprawled out. He shook his head, causing the blurry mist over his vision to recede slowly. He did not know how long he had been lying on that gravel and dirt but felt the ache in his muscles enough to say a while. That man, that elderly man wearing traditional Egyptian clothing who was arguing on the side of the street with a younger boy was gone. When the two were fighting, yelling in a fast, sharp Arabic tongue, Seto was unlucky enough to be passing by on his way home from work. He would have normally taken the company limo, but after a very stressful work day, he decided to walk. He had been hoping to get rid of the headache he had, and the evening walk in the warm, mild weather would have helped if it had not been for that scrimmage on the sidewalk.

_God, people can be such idiots. I just want to go home and finish that project for tomorrow. First I have to get off this wretched dirt. _Kaiba tried to lift himself from the ground, but his muscles didn't respond normally. He felt strange, like he had never lifted his weight in this way, or moved such as this. But he had, he knew, every human had in their life. He tried to sit up but found the task impossible. _Don't tell me that old man broke something! Stupid old man…_

As the dizziness and blurred vision cleared he looked down at his hands to see if they were even there. But, he did not see his tanned hands on the ground, or his arms in his new black shirt. His eyes grew so wide they could have popped right out of his head. Instead, furry reddish brown paws, belonging to a kitten, were resting in their place, paws that did not belong to the CEO, or at least, hadn't before.

_What the-! Where did those come from! _He nervously and wildly looked about, seeing a furry body matching the paws in front of him. As he glanced behind him, behind his stretched out back legs, he could see-to his horror-a twitching tail.

_What the heck is going on! I have no tail! What is that thing! How the heck is it even moving like that! _

He began to hyperventilate, which is odd for a small, brown cat. Cat, he was a cat? How was that possible, unless… The great gust of wind, or so what he assumed it was, that knocked him out for those many moments must have done something strange. He whipped around to stare, horrified, at his new paws again. _What am I going to do? I can't go home looking like this! Or even get there for that matter! What am I going to-?_

He felt two gentle hands scoop him up and pulled him against a soft jacket. He looked up to see a worried, teenage girl's face peering down to him. He felt a long blonde bang brush against his (now wet and adorable) nose and the girl held him carefully. "You poor kitten. You look all alone here. Do you belong to someone?" Her voice was quiet but audible, with calm, reassuring tone within it.

He opened his mouth to say he was no "kitten" and that he did not belong to anyone and wished to be put down, despite the overwhelming comfort he felt. Instead of his usual, harsh words, a slightly shaky "meow" escaped to be heard. He was shocked; he could no longer speak English! He couldn't speak like a human being, to communicate in any way to this girl, he was doomed.


	2. Parties and Pirates

Thank you for the awesome reviews! They make me feel so good! Yay! Well, good thing I'm on a three day weekend from…school…otherwise, I'd have some form of torture I MEAN homework. Well, only 19 more days of prison! I MEAN school.XP (Need summer break!)

So on with the story…

Seto Kaiba, now in a more furry form, squirmed wildly in the arms of a teenage girl who found the furball on the sidewalk. She was on her way home from running errands when she stumbled across this distressed feline, and being such an animal lover, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to help. Although this cat didn't seem to keen on her assistance, she continued to persuade him to calm down.

"Cat! I am not trying to hurt you! Hold still before you hurt YOURSELF!" Patience was not something she had much of, but she tried.

_Let go, woman! I am no cat! Let…go? _He looked up and, to his horror, he recognized this girl from school. She had been a childhood friend of Serenity and Joey, the mutt. Her blonde hair was redder than Mai's, close to the red in Kaiba's new fur coat, but light blonde nonetheless. Several strands kept blowing in his face thanks to the warm, evening breeze signaling summer was nearing. Seto kitty-pouted and swatted at them as they blew into his face and tickled his little, wet nose. _Great, I'm being pitied by Arisu Kimura. How wonderful._

"You do seem to be alone kitty, and I don't think you want to go to the pound." She cast a worried pout at him.

_Pound! Me! No way you idiot! There is no way I am going to a POUND! No stupid animal shelters for me thank you!_

Arisu's expression changed to delight, "I can take you home, kitty!" Her blue eyes shone in the dim light, she scratched behind his ear. She laughed as he purred without realizing it for a few moments.

_How the heck am I…PURRING! Oh, what else could possibly go wrong now? What else can be worse than this?_

* * *

the Kaiba residence

"Hey Yugi," Mokuba slyly spoke through the telephone he held to his ear, munching on popcorn, "Seto's not home, he's probably staying late at work which means…PARTY!"

"Awesome Mokuba! But, are you sure it's ok? I mean, shouldn't you ask your brother?" Yugi questioned the younger Kaiba, not wishing to face the wrath of his older sibling.

"Do you actually think he'd let me if I asked?" Mokuba's voice turned dull and sarcastic.

"Well…no."

"Then that settles it! Call Joey and Tristen! We'll have tons of fun!" Mokuba excitedly hung up the phone after Yugi meekly stuck in a quick "bye" to begin preparations for the night. He began to plot the entire evening in his devious little mind, every last detail etching its way into his plans. "Muhahahaaa!" he wrung his hands as he did his little "evil" laugh until a butler cut in reminding him he was acting high again.

"Sir, shouldn't you save your uh…energy for later when the guests arrive?"

"Yeah, sure." Mokuba made his way to his room to begin plan sleepover.

* * *

Arisu Kimura's home

Arisu's house was small, but very tidy and modern. The landscaping and hammock outside proved she spent a good deal of her time outdoors. She set Kaiba down on the dark, hardwood floor of the entryway. "Well kitty, here we are." She walked a little farther into the kitchen area and set down her bag in a chair.

_This is…nice. _Kaiba took a couple careful steps forwards, seeing if walking catlike was even an option. He stumbled ungracefully, giving a bit of a blow to his dignity at that moment.

"Here kitty kitty!"Arisu's voice called from the living room, she bent over waiting for him to come.

_She honestly has no respect for me. This is embarrassing. _He sat down quite easily, almost crushing his tail in the process. Seto turned, annoyed, to watch it twitch and flick across the smooth floor. _YOU are getting on my nerves. _

"Come on, kitty!" She sighed and went over to where he sat, watching his brown tail. She picked him up, to his surprise, causing his fur to stand up a little. She laughed, "Sorry kitty."

_Where's the hair gel when you need it? Stupid fur! Get down! And as for you, woman, put me down!_ He squirmed, clearly unhappy about the whole situation. The squirming did no good, so he fell victim to being carried off to the couch.

"I'll be right back," she said sweetly, sending a chill run down his spine. She turned into the hallway on the far right and disappeared for a while. Just enough for the kitty Kaiba to collect his thoughts.

_Ok, I'm in Arisu Kimura's house…and I'm a cat. God, it's bad enough I'm crushing on her at school and-…no. No. No. No. Petty teenage crushes are wastes of time and emotion. I'll just ignore it. But for God's sakes I am a cat!_

He furiously glared at his reddish fur. He glanced up just in time for his blue eyes to see Arisu enter the living room in blue flannel pajamas. She smiled as she pulled her hair into a braid with a blue ribbon.

"Wanna snack?" She questioned the cat as though he was human. Well, technically…

He found himself meowing again. She scratched under his chin, he purred absent mindedly again, liking the feeling of his chin and chest fur being ruffled. She wandered into the kitchen, Kaiba thought it best not to try and walk on four paws again. She returned with a can of soda and a buttery bag of popcorn. She set them down on the table in front of the couch and sorted through a stack of DVDs. She obviously did not know she would be entertaining THE Seto Kaiba. Or by any means realize that was him behind the fur and hairballs.

She turned on her favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, and sunk into the comfortable couch with her snack. She offered a couple kernels to Seto, who ate them reluctantly. It fell so odd eating out of someone's hand, let alone being cuddled like a stuffed animal. She wrapped her arm around him giving him a warm feeling as he drowsily watched the movie upon the large T.V. screen.

* * *

As the final credits, bloopers, and scene cuts had been watched, Arisu cleaned up the trash, switched off the television, and picked up a sleepy Seto Kaiba, who limply rested in her arms.

"Well kitty, it's time for bed. Perhaps I should name you in the morning." She set him down on a bed with a dark blue down comforter spread out. He immediately plopped down on the softness as she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. Her sudden weight on the bed almost knocked him over. She slipped under the covers and watched him curl up again.

"Good night little kitty. Pleasant dreams." She softly said in the dark bedroom and slipped into sleep shortly after Kaiba, who was too tired to protest the weirdness.


End file.
